


Whispers

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Grey-scale photo-manip. WARNING: Probably NSFW!Kirk pounces on his love. (Look, it's their actual nude bodies, not body-doubles!)





	Whispers




End file.
